Wireless power transfer systems may differ in many aspects including circuit topologies, magnetics layout, and power transmission capabilities or requirements. The amount of power transferred between components of a wireless power transfer system may be affected by foreign objects in the vicinity of a transmitter pad, further leading to safety concerns regarding the heating of such foreign objects. Thus, there is a need in the art to improve detection of presence of foreign objects between the transmitter pad and an electric vehicle.